Moon Sisters
by Midnight Duo Lovers
Summary: Three close girls, once blood sisters, on a search for their missing sister. Who could it be??
1. Character Bios

Hey Guys!!! Duos Gurl and Midnight Melfina here. Here are the bios on our made up characters for this fic. It's our first time co-writing so please be gentle. If you don't want to read these, then you don't have to but I recommend you do. It will make the story a lot easier to understand. If you want, go ahead and read our story. If you get lost, or have any questions about our characters, then come read the bios. Well, that's about all we have to say. Enjoy the characters. Laterz!! *^_^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hero Bios  
  
Name- Senera Shima  
  
Senshi Name- Sailor Fraught (full) Moon  
  
Age- 15  
  
Favorite Clothes- White tank top, black pants  
  
Hair- Same style and length and Serena's, Brown  
  
Eyes- Brown  
  
Senshi Outfit- Same as Sailor Moon's only reds are blue and blues are red.  
  
Guardian- Tan, female cat named Sola with a silver crescent moon on her head  
  
Favorite Color- Forest Green  
  
Hobbies- Watching movies, talking on the phone, e-mailing people.  
  
Attacks- "Moon Glare"- Shoots a moonbeam at the enemy and burns them.  
  
"Wolf Bite"- (Can only be done on a full moon) Senshi (Can be chosen if Sailor Fraught Moon does not want to do it herself) turns into a wolf and repeatedly bites the enemy, but the Senshi remains a wolf for the remainder of the night "Imperial Diamond Crystal"- Summons Princess Senera.  
  
Princess Senera's Outfit- Long, flowing silver gown  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name- Stella Shotaro  
  
Senshi Name- Sailor Crescent Moon  
  
Age- 14  
  
Favorite Clothes- Black shirt, Red pants, Red leather jacket, and goggles around neck.  
  
Hair- Same style and length as Serena's, Black  
  
Eyes- Grey  
  
Senshi Outfit- Same as Sailor Moon's only blues are silver and reds are blue.  
  
Guardian- Tan female cat named Sola with a silver crescent moon on her head.  
  
Favorite Color- Midnight Blue  
  
Hobbies- Reading, writing, drawing, riding her speed bike (a.k.a. motorcycle).  
  
Attacks- "Crescent Cascade"- (Can only be done when there is a crescent moon) Sends beams of light in the shapes of crescent moons around the enemy to form a cage.  
  
"Lunar Shower"- Chunks of moon come crashing down at the enemy. *How do you thing those craters got there?*  
  
"Imperial Topaz Crystal"- Summons Princess Stella.  
  
Princess Stella's Outfit- Long, flowing Midnight Blue gown with a white crescent moon belt across the waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name- Sarah Yamashita  
  
Senshi Name- Sailor Novel (new) Moon  
  
Age- 13  
  
Favorite Clothes- Green t-shirt, Denim shorts  
  
Hair- Same style and length as Serena's, Red  
  
Eyes- Green  
  
Senshi Outfit- Same as Sailor Moon's only blues are red and reds are gold.  
  
Guardian- Tan female cat named Sola with a silver crescent moon on her head.  
  
Favorite Color- Deep Purple  
  
Hobbies- Playing video games, doing puzzles, playing sports.  
  
Attacks- "Black Nothingness"- (Can only be done when there is no moon) Sends enemy into another dimension.  
  
"Lunar Renewal"- Sucks energy from the enemy and gives it to the other Senshi.  
  
"Imperial Golden Crystal"- Summons Princess Sarah.  
  
Princess Sarah's Outfit- Long, flowing golden gown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Sisters' History- The younger sisters of Princess Serenity were born before their father died, by only a few years. Now, here on Earth, the girls' parents are friends, meaning the girls grew up together. They have known from a very early age who they are and where they come from. Now that all of their parents have moved to Tokyo, they are in search of their elder sister, Serena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name- Li Kou  
  
Knight Name- Tuxedo Star Light  
  
Age- 19  
  
Favorite Clothes- Anything as long as he can wear his baseball cap.  
  
Hair- Short, Brown  
  
Eyes- Brown  
  
Knight Outfit- White Tuxedo  
  
Other- Lives in America  
  
History- The child of Serena and Seiya. Darien knows nothing about him, yet... When he was born, Seiya took him to America to live. He never asked about who his mother was. At age 14, Seiya told him about Serena. Now, Rini has brought him back with her from the past to confront her parents as well as his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Villain Bios  
  
Princess Omni- Daughter of Queen Beryl and Jedite  
  
Age- 16  
  
Hair- Wavy, plum colored purple that comes to her hips  
  
Eyes- A shade darker purple than the color of her hair  
  
Height- 5'3"  
  
Clothes- Flowing gown identical to Princess Serenity's only the white is light purple and the gold is black.  
  
Minions- Mead and Norcom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mead  
  
Age- 15  
  
Hair- Blue with pink highlights, comes to small of back  
  
Eyes- Pink  
  
Height- 5'8"  
  
Clothes- Dark Blue pantsuit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Norcom  
  
Age- 14  
  
Hair- Pink with blue highlights, comes to small of back  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Clothes- Dark Blue pantsuit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you have it. I hope you liked our characters. Now go and enjoy our story. Ohh, and please, PlEaSe, *PLEASE* review the story. Hope you like it. Ja Ne~ *^_^* 


	2. Prologue

Moon Sisters  
  
Hey Guys!! Duos Gurl and Midnight Melfina here. We are the authors of this story, Moon Sisters. We hope you enjoy it. We had lots of fun writing it so we hope to get lots of reviews. Before you read the prologue, we recommend that you read our character bios first. If you don't want to read them now, then they'll be there for you for future reference. Well, that's about enough outta us. Have fun reading. **^_^**  
  
******************************************************** Disclaimer: We do not own or take credit for the characters from Sailor Moon. We do, however, take the credit for the other characters in this fic and ask that if you want to use them in your own fic, then please ask us for permission first. Thankx!! *^_^* ********************************************************  
  
*****Prologue*****  
  
It was a beautiful fall morning. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, and the leaves on the trees were just starting to turn their pretty autumn colors. It was a great day for an outing. The fair had just arrived in town and three girls were getting to go. One had red hair, one brown, and the other with black. They had just woke up and were getting ready to leave.  
  
The fair was bustling with people from all over. It was the perfect place to be with friends and family. It was even a perfect place for animals. A tan cat with a crescent moon on its forehead was walking through the fair as if he was searching for something or someone.  
  
The park had just opened and the three girls were having the time of their lives. Around noon all three groups of friends decided to stop at the same place to eat. The three girls had all decided to go look at three different items and when they started walking they all crossed paths. As soon as that happened, all three stopped dead in their tracks and turned around and looked at each other. The girls had never met before but they seemed to know who each other were. All of a sudden the tan cat found the girls.  
  
"Sola? Is that you??" the girl with the brown hair asked.  
  
"Yes, it is I. Do you all know each other?"  
  
All three girls shook their heads in agreement. The girls headed back toward their friends, with Sola in close pursuit. The three groups of friends spent the rest of the day together enjoying the fair. When it came to the end of the day, the girls discovered that they all lived on three different sides of the city so they swapped addresses, phone numbers, screen names, and e-mail addresses.  
  
Well as the time past, the girls became very close and spent time together every chance they got. During time on the phone and on the computer the girls, with some help from Sola, remembered all of their past. They remembered that they were sisters during the Silver Millennium and that their eldest sister was the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serena. They also remembered the battle against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse and how they were separated from Serena. During the terrible battle, Omni, Queen Beryl's daughter, went inside the palace in search of them. Just as she entered, the Great Shadow warrior from the Negaverse destroyed the palace and all who were in it. Queen Serenity, afraid that Omni would be reborn in the future and want revenge on the Moon Family, decided to separate her children into different families to protect them. Queen Serenity didn't have enough power to put the sisters with families at different places all over the world, so she put Serena with a family on one side of the Earth and the other sisters in the same city but all on different sides. She knew the three younger sisters would eventually meet and remember everything and go in search of Serena, so she sent Sola to protect them.  
  
Before any of the girls knew it, the beginning of summer arrived. The girls had just gotten out of school and were making plans for the summer when their parents told them that they all were moving to Tokyo, Japan. It turned out that the girls' fathers had received job promotions that require the families to move to Tokyo. The best part was that the girls were all going to live right next door to each other and not far apart. The girls were happy that they were going to somewhere new and going to close together but they were extremely bummed that they would have to leave all of their friends and memories.  
  
"Hey guys, you all are finally going to be together so what's the problem??" Sola asked.  
  
The girl with the black hair said, "Sola, it's not that we aren't happy to be together, it's the fact that we have to leave all of friends and everything we've ever known."  
  
"That and we won't have a chance to search for Serena," the red head sadly said.  
  
"Wait a minute!!! Do you all not know where your mother placed Serena??" Sola asked, astonished.  
  
"We know that mother put her on one side of the Earth and us on the other. A good bet is that is was in Asia but do you realize how large that side of the world is??" the girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"Oh my goodness!! You really don't know do you??"  
  
"Know what Sola??" the red head said.  
  
"Yea, tell us what we don't know Sola," the girl with black hair ordered.  
  
"Okay, you guys must not remember this, but your mother put Serena with a family in Tokyo, Japan," Sola stated.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" all three girls exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Queen Serenity must have figured that would be a good place to put her where she would be safe. She also must have worked it so that when you three regained your memories, that you would move there to find her," Sola concluded.  
  
"This is great!! Now we can finally be with Serena again," the girl with black hair commented.  
  
"I know what you mean!! I guess this move won't be so hard after all," the red head stated confidently.  
  
"I agree. I will miss this town and all of my friends but knowing that Serena will be where we are going changes everything," the brunette said.  
  
"Well, that information changed your outlook on things. So, what are you going to do when you get to Tokyo?" Sola questioned them.  
  
The girls all looked at each together, then said in unison, "Search for out lost sister, Serena!!!"  
  
"So, the search begins," Sola said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Well there is the prologue to our story. I know you all might be pretty mad at us for not mentioning the names of the girls but we do that in Chapter 1. Please forgive us if that annoyed you at all. Well, we don't have much to say about this. Thank you for reading. Please, please, *PLEASE* review. The more reviews we get, the faster the next chapter will get posted. If you liked this chapter and want to be informed every time we update it, then please say so in your review or e-mail us about it. If you have any questions that you don't want to ask us in your review, then please feel free to e-mail us at Midnight_Duo_Lovers@hotmail.com. See you all in Chapter 1. Laterz!!  
  
Ja Ne~ *^_^*  
  
Midnight Melfina & Duos Gurl  
  
P.S. Please go check out our own personal stories, Mixed Relations and Akira, The Aftermath. Thankx!! Ja Ne~ *^_^*  
  
P.P.S. We welcome all kinds of constructive critism. If you have any suggestions on the story or you want to make a point about something, then please let us know. We like to know what our readers think. The more you criticize, the better our writing is. Laterz!! **^_^** 


End file.
